Emotions
by CrimsonGenesis
Summary: One shot. I do not own Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai (Duh) Horrible one shot :D


_**Emotionally I'm done.**_

 _ **Mentally I'm drained.**_

 _ **Spiritually I feel dead.**_

 _ **Physically I smile.**_

As I watched the plane leave, I saw Yozora looking at me as tears started rolling down my cheeks as I let out all the emotion I was feeling.

"Yozora!" I broke down crying as the plane took off, I didn't bother about the looks I was getting. I didn't bother about how stupid I looked. I didn't bother about staining my suit. Sena and the others were sulking right behind me but I knew that I had hurt Sena a lot with what I did before arriving at the airport.

 _ **Two hours ago**_

I was getting ready for the wedding that was happening soon. I was happy that I was marrying Sena but a big part of me wished that it was Yozora. *She has not turned up yet* I thought to myself as my phone vibrated.

"Goodbye Kodaka"

"Wait what do you mean goodbye?!"

"I'm leaving for Osaka, I'm going to stay with my mother …"

Before I could type something else she texted me something that made me regret about my choices.

"My plane is leaving soon, this will be my final text to you. I hope you and Sena have a wonderful life together. Lastly … I love you Kodaka."

My eyes opened as I read the last few words of the text, my mind went blank as I stood up and ran towards the exit. Everyone was sitted and ready.

As they were chatting among themselves they saw me running towards the exit door with tears in my eyes. I heard Sena voice from the back.

"I'm sorry Sena the wedding is off!" As I ran out of the building my phone dropped out of my pocket. Sena noticed it.

As Sena was reading the text, everyone were still in shock about what had happened but they were even more shocked when they saw Sena smiling.

"Come club we are going to the airport."

 _ **One month after Yozora left**_

"Thank you please come again!" I had finally saved enough money for a plane ride to Osaka. All I wanted was to see Yozora again even if it means attending her wedding which I heard that she was having.

The wedding was with a boy named Bell who was from a rich family in Osaka. He had taken a liking for Yozora as they attended the same school together. Yozora didn't want to get married to him but seeing as in how happy her parents were she couldn't turn it down.

*Kodaka … how's life back there* She was crying as all she wanted was to be with Kodaka who she still had feelings for. She dismissed the thought and went to bed, tomorrow was the wedding day.

"Passengers of flight Os 2411 please fasten your seat belts for landing." I was arriving in Osaka when I finally realized *where does Yozora live?*

I felt so stupid as I got off the plane and decided the only way was to call her. I was scare to call her cause it was 6am in the morning but I didn't want to wait any longer.

"Hello? Yozora speaking."

"Yo-zo-ra …" As she heard the voice coming from the other end, she broke down crying which Kodaka could hear.

"Yozora I'm in Osaka where do you live I want to see you before you got married."

Yozora could hear how hurt Kodaka was as he mentioned that but she didn't want to upset her family so she told him to meet her at a café far from her home.

As Yozora entered the café, she noticed the oddly colour hair boy sitting at the corner of the café reading a book. She was nervous but she also wanted to see him.

Kodaka looked up to see Yozora standing in front of him, he immediately got up and dragged her out of the café.

"Where are you taking me?!"

"Somewhere private."

As they made their way to a nearby park where no one was in as it was so early, he let go of Yozora hand.

He felt a slap as he saw Yozora crying.

Yozora turned to walk away.

"YOZORA! I... I… I… I LOVE YOU TOO!" Yozora turned to face Kodaka but was held in a tight embraced.

"I had always liked you, since the day we talked in class. Since the times we spent in the club room. I had always liked you! I'm happy that you are getting married to a nice man but I just wanted to tell you how I felt before you got married."

"I also wanted to tell you how I felt during your wedding but I couldn't! I was heartbroken! I felt tossed aside! To see you marrying that meat! I can't take it!"

Kodaka was shocked at Yozora responded but stayed calmed.

"I called off the wedding you know."

Yozora eyes shot open. "You did?"

I nodded with a smile on my face. "I wanted to tell you back then that I wanted you and only you but you had already left."

Yozora hugged me tighter. "Kodaka I want to spend the rest of my life with you! I don't want to marry Bell! Cause I love you!"

As Yozora said that I was shocked as I felt her lips pressed against my.

On the corner of my eyes I could see Yozora parents watching from a distance. I quickly broke the kiss which Yozora was confused. "Why?"

I pointed to them which made Yozora face turned bright red. Yozora dad went up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Take care of my daughter alright?"

I was still in a state of confusion but nodded as I felt a hand holding my.

"Don't worry the wedding has been called off."

Yozora looked at me before smiling.

 **Kodaka lets go home.**

 **Thanks for reading :D**

 **Please leave a review I would love that.**


End file.
